Senior Student Moley
' "Of course, you're new in a School, and Schools, have Rules!"' Moley (known to some as MC MUSTACHE RIDE) is the Senior Student of the Cheng Hsing School. Although his real name is never revealed, he can be easily identified by the mole on the left side of his face. He became the main rival of Ah Pao after his game of Chess was sabotaged by the careless Ah Pao. From then on, Moley spent his time teaching Ah Pao lessons in respect, politeness and courtesy. After Ah Pao's exile from the Chen Hsing School, Moley stayed in the school with his teacher, and was not seen again until he once again met up with Ah Pao in order to continue the fight they started in the Chen Hsing School. Shortly after this, Moley runs into the The Ghost Faced Killer, and finds himself being forced to aid the Ghost Faced Killer after the death of Cheng Hsing. Despite popular belief, Moley and Ah Pao are not brothers. Moley's Kung Fu is noticed early on by Chi Tzu Tien, who stops him from using a Cheng Hsing Kung Fu technique in front of the Ghost Faced Killer, and asks him to spare Ah Pao's life. Master Yuen informs Ah Pao not to annoy Moley. As Moley tells Ah Pao very calm and swiftly to "Sit down, sit down". Obviously referencing Moley's attempt to get Ah Pao to stand up earlier in the day. Yuen's line of "Go on!" also reflects Moley's same line. Fighting Styles Moley is known two use two primary styles of Kung Fu. His main fighting style involves using various Hook techniques, which he claims are for 'ripping his opponents up'. His second fighting style involves using Palm techniques, which may be a result of his training in Pillow-jutsu. It's unknown which of these two styles incorporates "Cheng Hsing Kung Fu", but it's widely accepted that both techniques are taught at the school. Family Moley's only known family member is his dad, who comes to accompany him during his final Chess game against the Chess King. Due to his father's form of communication through hand gestures has given him the nickname of Pointing Man. Pointing Man is courteous, he does not interfere with Moley's affairs, but still offers him non-verbal advice during his fight with Ah Pao. He is also seen pointing at the Chess pieces when Moley makes a wrong move at Ah Pao's suggestion. Misconceptions When brought overseas, TMOCB went through much editing and dialogue changes. Because of these changes, several of the characters came across as having a different feel to their original counterparts. Moley was one of the worst casualties to be hit by this. As many fans or first time watchers of the movie percieve Moley's actions as unjust and cowardly. Although this is not the case in any versions of the movie, the english language version of the movie (all apart from the Directors' Cut and Blu-Ray editions) makes it a lot harder to see things from Moley's point of view. A violent flame war erupted on Chessboxing forums and fansites when one user, by the name of 'loisoncln' made a post on a Youtube video, showing the fight between Ah Pao and Moley. The comment read "that dude with a mole is a real dick! , how i﻿ wish BOLO YEOUNG would be there to teach him a lesson!" This post caused a great outrcry from many fans, and Chessboxing followers were split down the middle as to whether they agreed or disagreed with this comment. To this day, many fans will stick by this concept, despite Joseph Kuo himself stating otherwise. "Moley was created as the Yin to Ah Pao's Yang, none are good or bad, one stands up for justice where another one lives free. It's these ideas that shape the future films and make their rivalry special. It's when fans grow up and realise the truths of life, you realise rules are a guide for us all" ' ' Despite this, many fans still believe that Moley is a dick. This was further used in several internet memes, perhaps the most famous of all is the MSPaint Moley image. Originally used as a response on Chessboxing Forums, when people were causing trouble or attempting to cause as much disruption and argument as possible, they would be branded as 'Moleys' and usually banned. Several comics were drawn by Chessboxing fans of Moley doing dickish things, but the one that stood out the most was an MSPaint image of Moley's face grinning, with the words 'lol i mol you' misspelled in Comic Sans MS underneath. From there, the boosted in popularity and began to be altered and posted on many other websites. Finally, someone made a blank template for the face, minus moley's features, and from there, the template was used as a standard picture representing general Internet jerks, or 'Trolls'. Category:Characters